A Date Late and A Kiss Short
by speak.up.speak.now
Summary: Blaine's late for their date again. Kurt can't help but feel slightly abandoned. What happens when Kurt heads to Dalton in search of Blaine?  Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Kurt slipped into the booth. He drummed his fingers on the tabletop anxiously. Blaine was late. Again. He had waited outside for 15 minutes, in the cold, before finally entering the restaurant. "Need anything?" The waitress stood over him, impatiently waiting.

"Just water. I'm waiting for someone." The waitress pursed her lips and walked away. Kurt tapped his foot. Blaine was never this late, but maybe he got held up at home.

Twenty minutes later, Kurt was still waiting in his booth, alone. "I think you got stood up, hon," the waitress said. Kurt glared up at her and she scuttled off to the kitchen. Sighing, Kurt rose and collected his things. He'd just stop by Blaine's house.

"He's not here. I'll let him know you came by." Blaine's father slammed the door in Kurt's face abruptly.

"Like hell you will," Kurt mumbled under his breath. He turned up his collar, protecting his neck from the bitter winds. He turned and headed back to his car. If Blaine wasn't at home, where was he? They hadn't had any extra glee rehearsals, so he wasn't there. It was a Saturday, so he definitely wasn't at school. He turned on the heat before taking out his cell phone to text Blaine.

_Where r u?_

Kurt waited for Blaine to text back. After a few minutes, he pulled out of Blaine's driveway and set his course for Dalton. Maybe Blaine was sitting in on a rehearsal there. As he walked through the corridors of his former school, Kurt felt slightly nostalgic and out of place. Few students were around on a Saturday afternoon, but the few that walked the halls were dressed in their full uniform. Kurt headed for the practice room. He pulled on the door, but found it locked. Kurt sighed in frustration and jiggled the door. "It's not going to open, Porcelain." Kurt turned around to find his least favorite ferret-faced Warbler.

"I'm not in the mood, Sebastian." Kurt turned his attention back to the door. If Blaine wasn't here, where was he?

"Looking for Blaine?" Kurt turned around again. He stood up straighter, noting the definitive height difference between Sebastian and himself. "He's not here."

Kurt folded his arms across his chest. "Clearly."

Sebastian smirked. "Lost track of your boy toy, haven't you, Kurt?" Kurt turned and started walking away from the smug boy. "Oh, did I hurt your feelings?"

Kurt whirled around. "Shut up! You have no idea what you're talking about!" Kurt's eyes pricked with tears and he angrily turned away from Sebastian.

"Oh, but I do." Kurt ignored the jab and continued walking away. "I know where Blaine is." Kurt stopped and turned around. "Well, that sparked your interest."

Kurt walked up to Sebastian, their bodies only inches apart. "Where is he?"

Sebastian smirked. "With Warbler Jeff. They're having a _private_ session." Kurt flinched at the insinuation and Sebastian took a step toward him.

"You're lying," Kurt stammered. "Blaine would never cheat." Sebastian took another step and Kurt had no choice to step back.

"Or am I? You see, Kurt, I think the reason you're so concerned about Blaine's whereabouts has to do with your own insecurities. You know Blaine is too good for you, and you're worried he's going to figure that out and leave you." Sebastian moved closer to Kurt again.

"You're wrong," Kurt protested. He moved back to find himself pressed against the wall.

"No, I think I'm right; you are so scared he's going to leave you alone." Sebastian leaned into Kurt.

"Leave me alone." Kurt tried to move away, but he was pinned to the wall by Sebastian's body. Sebastian pressed against Kurt, his hands finding Kurt's hips and grasping firmly.

"I'm right, Kurt, and I know it," Sebastian purred, his lips directly next to Kurt's ear. "You know I'm right too." Kurt squirmed. "Oh, come on, Kurt; if Blaine's not above cheating, who is?" Sebastian's words sent shivers down Kurt's petrified body.

"I-I," Kurt stammered. His words were cut off as Sebastian's lips pressed firmly against his own, swallowing him in. Kurt resisted at first, but slowly and unsurely found he was falling into the kiss. Sebastian pulled away all too quickly, his signature smirk back on his satisfied face.

"That was surprisingly not bad, Porcelain." Kurt found himself shaking in his boots. "See you around, Kurt." Sebastian turned and sauntered away.

Kurt slid down the wall slowly, fingers pressed to lips. He felt himself quivering, wanting to rid himself of the taste if Sebastian, the feel of his lips. When Blaine kissed him, Kurt could feel the love and belonging in every fiber of his being. With Sebastian, there was no loving feeling at all, only passion.

"Kurt! Hey Kurt!" Kurt turned and saw him; Blaine was jogging down the hallway accompanied by Warbler Jeff. "What are you doing here? I thought we were meeting at Breadsticks!"

Kurt rose, his gaze steady on Blaine's. "We were. We were supposed to meet at noon. Blaine checked his phone.

"Ouch. Sorry, Kurt, I guess our rehearsal ran a little over. You remember Jeff, right?" Kurt nodded stiffly at the Warbler.

"Hi Jeff." Jeff nodded toward Kurt, before turning to Blaine.

"It was nice working with you again, Blaine. We miss you." Blaine blushed and smiled toward the Warbler. "See you next week, then?" Blaine nodded and Jeff took off down the hallway. Kurt started walking back in the direction he had come from, heading for his car.

"Hey." Blaine grabbed Kurt's arm. "You aren't mad, are you? I'm really sorry our rehearsal ran late and I missed our lunch. Are you still hungry? We could go now." Kurt shook his head quickly.

"I think I'm just going to head home."

Blaine nodded and smiled. "Okay. Text me later." He placed a light kiss on Kurt's lips. "See you tomorrow at rehearsal." Blaine headed in the opposite direction from Kurt, after Jeff. Kurt started for his car slowly, the memory of Sebastian's kiss still burning in his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you so much for all the positive feedback! This is my first FanFic and it was so amazing to hear from all of you! I'll try not to disappoint. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

Kurt took a sip of his herbal tea. It had been two weeks since the incident at Dalton, and he was still completely on edge. The guilt was literally tearing him apart. He had wriggled his way out of seeing Blaine except for school and Glee and by sheer luck, Sebastian seemed like he would not be making any appearances. Kurt sighed. He missed his boyfriend, but he couldn't look into Blaine's eyes without feeling disgusted from the memory. He had cheated on Blaine; what's more, Blaine had cheated on him. Kurt's phone vibrated. A text from an unknown number popped up.

_Meet me in the Dalton Academy parking lot in 15 minutes._

Kurt's eyes scanned the text, his eyes darting up to the number several times. Although he didn't recognize the digits, he instantly narrowed down the possible texters. It had to be Jeff or one of the other Warblers. None of those private school boys could handle the guilt of cheating. Before he could further his thought process, his phone vibrated again.

_I'm waiting._

Kurt read the new text. He had to admit his curiosity was growing. Grabbing his phone off the table, Kurt exited the Lima Bean, tea in hand, already anticipating a long day.

Twenty minutes later Kurt pulled into the Dalton parking lot. He had stopped briefly at home to pick up his favorite jacket; he wanted to look his best when he accepted the heartfelt apology that was sure to come. However, after parking and looking in the mirror to make sure his hair was perfect, Kurt felt the slightest of butterflies in his stomach. He rubbed his lips together and opened the door. The parking lot was empty other than his car and one other: a red convertible. Kurt walked up to the other car, cautiously. There was no one in the driver's seat or the passenger side. "You're late." Kurt spun around. His least favorite cocky Warbler stood before him.

Kurt sighed and rolled his eyes slightly. "Sebastian. What are you doing here?" Sebastian held up his phone, wiggling it.

"Meet me in the Dalton Academy parking lot in 15 minutes. I'm waiting," Sebastian read off the screen. Kurt pursed his lips and shifted his weight uneasily. "And here we are. Too curious to stay away, Porcelain?"

Kurt's eyes lit up with hatred for the smirking boy. "My name is Kurt. Not Porcelain, not gay face. If you're going to insult me, at least use my name." Sebastian chuckle softly and ran a hand through his hair.

"Ouch. Feisty, aren't we?"

"What do you want, Sebastian?" Kurt held the taller boy's gaze for as long as he could. Finally, Kurt looked down at his shoes. "Fine, I'll just go, then." Kurt brushed past Sebastian, angrily reaching for his keys.

"Why did you come here?" Kurt stopped.

"You invited me."

"But why did you come?" Kurt turned slowly, admitting defeat.

"I was curious, I guess. And I thought that maybe it was Jeff. Telling me about- about him and Blaine." Kurt blew air out of his lips, frustrated and distressed. Sebastian smirked.

"Ah, I see. You thought your boy toy was coming clean with you."

Kurt snapped his head toward Sebastian. "Don't call him that." Sebastian let out a low whistle.

"Names are pretty big with you, huh Porcelain?" Kurt closed his eyes and expelled air. "Sorry. I meant- Porcelain." Kurt glared at Sebastian, crossing his arms over his chest. Sebastian checked his phone. "Interesting."

Kurt's curiosity got the best of him again. "What?"

Sebastian smirked. "You've been here for a whole twenty minutes and you haven't left yet." Kurt shifted and Sebastian took a step toward Kurt.

Kurt moved back quickly. "Don't-don't come near me, please." Sebastian cocked his head to the side.

"You aren't scared of me, Kurt, are you?" Sebastian moved toward the boy. Kurt moved back, refusing to meet the taller boy's eyes. "Kurt?" Kurt winced.

"No. I'm not scared of you."

"Liar." Kurt turned away. "Aw, c'mon Kurt, don't be like that. You know I went to a lot of trouble to get your number; I thought we really had something," Sebastian taunted.

Kurt whirled around, eyes flashing. "We have nothing between us, okay? You forced that kiss on me, remember? It was not by choice and now, thanks to you, I can't even look my boyfriend in the eyes. So, thanks, but next time just leave well enough alone." Kurt stood, shaking, looking at the taller boy.

"Ouch, Kurt." Sebastian feigned injury, pressing his hand to his heart dramatically. "Yeah, sure I kissed you. But you're forgetting one small thing; you kissed me back." Kurt swallowed hard and Sebastian's smirk grew.

"I- I didn't," Kurt stammered, his heart pounding in his chest.

Sebastian casually opened the passenger door. "Now, I don't think you want Blaine finding out about our little kiss. If I were you, I'd get in the car." Kurt crossed his arms. He wasn't about to let some meerkat-faced Warbler saunter into his life and order him around. "Or maybe I should send a text to Blaine, detailing just how talented his boyfriend's tongue is. What do you think, Kurt?" Kurt sighed and got into the car. Sebastian closed the door after Kurt and got into the driver's seat. Kurt didn't think it was possible for Sebastian's smirk to grow anymore than it already had, but by some miracle, Kurt swore he was grinning bigger than the Cheshire Cat when he said cockily, "Buckle up."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I realize that it took me a little longer to upload, but I've been working on longer chapters. I had to rewrite this chapter a few times because I honestly was not happy with it. Thank you for the reviews; they keep me company during my tech week. **

_**Italics are Sebastian's thoughts.**_

Kurt leaned back in his seat and sighed. "Where are you taking me?" Sebastian drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, not answering. "I know you heard me." Sebastian glanced briefly at Kurt before turning his attention back to the road. "Okay, fine. Can you at least give me a time frame of when I'll be able to get back into my car?" Sebastian raised his eyebrows at Kurt before consulting his phone for the time.

"It really depends on you. But at least two hours." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"You know, kidnapping is a federal crime."

"You got in the car on your own."

"Because you threatened me!" Sebastian glanced at the boy again before sighing.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Sebastian pressed his lips together, refusing to say more. Kurt blew air out of his mouth and crossed his arms. After a few awkward moments, he turned on the radio. Katy Perry's overly cheerful pop voice exploded out of the speakers. Kurt turned the volume down to keep himself from needing hearing aids for the rest of his life.

"What are you, deaf," he asked Sebastian, sarcastically. Sebastian reached over and turned the music off. "No, I wasn't listening to that, thanks." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"My car," Sebastian stated assertively. _Damn he's hot when he's bitchy. _"While you have nowhere to run off to, I thought we could talk."

Kurt sat up straighter. "About what? How much of an ass you are? Or how many relationships you've ruined?"

Sebastian seethed silently in his seat. He regained his composure though; he wasn't about to let Kurt see that he was getting to him. "We could talk about one of those topics. Or we could talk about this relationship." Kurt blushed.

"I already told you in the parking lot. There is no relationship here. I hate you, and last time I checked, you hated me."

"That kiss said otherwise, Porcelain." Sebastian glanced over at Kurt, who had turned a deep shade of red.

"That kiss was a mistake." Sebastian turned back to the road. After another moment, Kurt spoke up again. "Can I ask you something? The other day, when we, when you kissed me, you said I wasn't bad."

Sebastian looked over at the squirming boy. "Was there a question in there? I didn't hear one."

Kurt looked away. "What did you mean by, 'not bad'?" Sebastian smirked.

"Exactly that, princess." Kurt glared at him. "Do you prefer princess or Porcelain?"

"I prefer Kurt." Kurt's clipped tone told Sebastian that he wasn't getting out of this conversation that easy.

"To be fair, I meant it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I still pity Blaine. I can't even imagine what sex is like for you two, if that's the kissing. No wonder he's seeking attention elsewhere." Sebastian watched the younger boy squirm before turning beet red.

"Our se-, we're fine," Kurt stammered. Sebastian chuckled lightly. "Blaine loves me." Sebastian scoffed.

"Sure he loves you. Until he realizes he can love someone else who can provide for him." Sebastian stopped the car. "We're here. Get out." Kurt looked up at a towering building.

"Is this your home?" Sebastian ignored the boy, getting out of the car and heading into the mansion. Kurt crossed his arms and waited. He wasn't getting out of the car without an explanation. Sebastian turned around, realizing that Kurt was not behind him. In only a few long strides, he was at the passenger door. Sebastian pulled the door open.

"Coming?" Kurt turned his head away from the Warbler. Sebastian chuckled softly. "Come on, princess." Sebastian cocked his head. "Unless you want to wait in the cold car all day?" Kurt sighed and unbuckled his seatbelt, getting out. "Yes." Kurt looked at Sebastian sharply. "Yes, I do live here." Kurt rolled his eyes before following Sebastian into the massive house. An enormous chandelier hung in the entryway, its sharp crystal intimidating Kurt. He hurried to catch up with Sebastian, latching onto his arm to steady himself against the intimidating battlefield he was no doubt walking into. Sebastian chuckled. "Scared, princess?" Kurt didn't speak. Sebastian led him upstairs to a simple bedroom. All there was in the room was a plain ivory dresser, an iron wrought mirror, and a bed with floral comforter. Kurt turned to look at Sebastian, panic spreading over his face.

"Relax, princess. It's the only quiet place in the house, that's all."

Kurt crossed his arms. "And it just happens to have a bed? Yeah, right." Sebastian's eyebrows lifted dramatically. "Oh, please, I know you well enough. I'm not stupid." Sebastian's smirk returned.

"You know me so well, Kurt." Sebastian's hands had somehow wound up back on Kurt's hips, pulling the smaller boy's body against his own. Kurt pressed his hands against Sebastian's chest, slightly taken aback by how strong Sebastian was. "Oh, come on, Kurt," Sebastian purred. "I know you've been waiting for this moment since our first- encounter in the hallway. We won't be interrupted." He leaned in, pressing his lips against Kurt. Kurt continued his struggle against the sudden ambush, but as Sebastian's tongue pushed in between his lips, he couldn't help but sink into the deep kiss. Just like last time, it was over too soon; Sebastian pulled away, keeping his hands firmly attached to Kurt's hips. Kurt's hands rested uselessly on Sebastian's muscled chest.

Sebastian's signature smirk was fixated on his face as he slowly pushed Kurt backward toward the bed. Kurt's knees buckled underneath him and he fell backward onto the bed. Sebastian crawled on top of Kurt, leaving hungry kisses on the pale boy's neck. The two boys' lips met again for an even hungrier kiss. As Sebastian pulled away, a strong passion lingered in the air between them. Sebastian resumed his assault on Kurt's neck, sucking hard at the base of his neck. Kurt moaned, the feeling new and startling to him. "Se- Sebastian, this isn't right. We can't," the boy gasped. Sebastian stopped and Kurt cried out. Smirking, Sebastian leaned down, his lips brushing against Kurt's ear.

"I didn't hear a 'stop' in there." Kurt writhed under the boy. "Blaine's cheating on you, Kurt. What are you going to do about it?" At the mention of Blaine, Kurt's foggy mind cleared. His eyes popped open and his hands came up to push Sebastian away. Catching his hands swiftly, Sebastian leaned back down, applying light pressure with his body to Kurt. "Come on, Kurt. You won't regret it." Kurt struggled against his captor, but his attempts were fruitless.

"Let me up, Sebastian." Sebastian's lips were dangerously close to the mark he had started earlier. "Let me up!" Sebastian sat up releasing the boy's arms. He dismounted him and Kurt stood up, close to tears. "I'd like to go now please," he whispered. Sebastian mockingly opened the door.

"Be my guest." A small smirk played across the taller boy's features. As Kurt headed for the door, he remembered where he was. Kurt swallowed.

"My car- it's still at Dalton." Sebastian shrugged. Kurt crossed his arms. "Will you- can you drive me back?" Sebastian smirked.

"Ask nicely." Kurt gritted his teeth.

"Will you please drive me back to Dalton so I may retrieve my car and get away from you?" Sebastian grinned wickedly.

"I thought we were having a pretty good time, princess. But I suppose I'm not cruel enough to make you walk, so… after you."

**AN: What did you think? Do we like hearing Sebastian's thoughts? What do we think of Kurt's growing attraction to his wicked, dare we call him, friend? As always, reviews are appreciated! I'll try and upload again soon… Thanks for waiting!**


End file.
